


Minx

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri gets sassy.<br/>Kankri becomes a ZZ Top song in that- He's got LEGS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minx

_There’s unfair, and then there’s those fucking thighs of his._

 

Cronus was gnawing hard on a cigarette, and Kankri was smug. He stretched out, letting his back softly pop before he sipped once more at his tea.

His matesprit swallowed heavily as ashen legs were draped over his lap.

Bare legs.

Cronus’ eyes flickered down to trace the lines before moving to kankri’s face.

"Th-This i-is a bit outta character for ya, Kan."

"Well, you did tell me to… what was it… Loosen up? around you.", purred the red-sweatered troll as he sipped his tea. He crossed his ankles, brushing imaginary dust from his overlong sweater and continuing to smile that sinuous little smug smile.

Cronus narrowed his eyes slightly. “…Kan, don’t tease me now.”

"I’m merely getting comfortable; I’m triggered that you would assume there is some kind of ulterior motive to my actions, Cronus."

"The way you keep twitchin’ your legs is tellin’ me different."

"Is their location a problem? I can move them…"

"Please?"

Cronus exhaled slowly as Kankri’s legs moved off of his lap; the tauntingly long limbs away from his easily tempted-

Oh no.

"Kan, what’re you-"

"I’m feeling affectionate.", cooed the mutantblood as he nestled onto Cronus’ lap, "And you’ve been rather distant for a few days. I’m making up for… lost time."

Kankri had angled his head so the words passed over the thin slits in the side of Cronus’ neck; making the seadweller tremble slightly.

"Kan."

"Oh dear, is there something wrong Cronus?", asked Kankri softly, continuing to tease gills with soft breaths and tiny laughter.

Cronus rested a hand on his matesprit’s thigh, swallowing the sound he almost made at the feel of firm and smooth flesh. “Kankri.”

"Hmmm?", purred the social justice warrior before his lips pressed against those soft purple lines. Cronus choked on air, panting now.

"Vantas.", growled the seadweller, making Kankri look up with heated eyes, "I swear I’ll throw ya down on this fuckin’ couch and-"

"I dare you.", hissed the red sweatered tease with a smile on his face, "You know I’d enjoy it."

With a low growl from Cronus and a sharp yelp from Kankri, the mutantblood was sharply tipped off of his matesprit’s lap. His sweater was rumpled up, exposing more of his thighs to the wickedly grinning seadweller who held his calves lightly.

Kankri, knowing just what made his lover tick after all this time, bit his lip and arched both eyebrows in a challenge, fidgeting with his sweater so that the sight made Cronus shiver hard once.

"…Minx.", growled Cronus, releasing Kankri’s legs.

Kankri laughed, draping the limbs readily over Cronus’ shoulders as the violetblood licked his lips, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m far to pure to be a- NNghGOD.”

Further discussion was lost in favor of more… enjoyable linguistics.


End file.
